Alex's Adventures With The Real Ghostbusters: The Halloween Door
Alex's Adventures With The Real Ghostbusters: The Halloween Door is a three-part halloween special by LionheartCaptain and Startanica. Plot Alex and the Ghostbusters are celebrating Halloween in New York. Joining them are Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Tantor, Terk, King Julien, Mort, Maurice, Louis, Leo Lionheart and Benny the Beast. But an evil man named Dr. Crowley wants to get rid of Halloween and asks the Ghostbusters for their assistance. They turn down his request by having Slimer chase him out of the firehouse, but not before his assistant, Fairweather, makes off with one of their PKE meters. They use the PKE meter to activate Crowley's Anti-Halloween machine, which vaporizes anything to do with Halloween (candy, costumes, jack-o-lanterns, etc.). As a result, Crowley opens the Halloween Door in the sky and unleashes hundreds of creatures from the Netherworld into the real world, including the most powerful of the demons, Boogaloo. According to Egon, an ancient deal was made by Celtic Priests and Druids 2000 years ago, in which Boogaloo and the other creatures would leave the Earth forever if people pay tribute to them every Halloween. The Ghostbusters, along with their allies, must work together to figure out a way to get Boogaloo and all of his minons back through the door and restore Halloween before midnight, or else the deal will be permanently broken and the creatures will remain on Earth forever. http://images.wikia.com/poohadventures/images/a/a7/Ghostbusters_HalloweenDoor_002_copy.pngBenny, Leo, Simba and Alex get slimed.Added by Benny J. RossThings go from bad to worse when some of the creatures break in Ghostbusters Headquarters and free the captured ghosts from their containment unit, including the ghosts of Freddy Krugger, Jason Voorhees, and four of the most dangerous and Diabolical Disney villains : Jafar, Maleficent, Scar and Mirage. The team of heroes uses up the last of their proton packs' energies and traps to recapture the six ghosts. With time running out, Benny, Leo, Egon and Winston attempt to repair Crowley's machine, which was destroyed by the creatures, but to no avail. The night is ulitimately saved by a little girl named Emma, who stands at Boogaloo's feet and laughs without fear, telling that he's funny, and asks for a Halloween story. Everyone now realizes that the Halloween deal is still intact as long as children aren't afraid and will continue to celebrate Halloween. The "Big Chief" of Helloween, Dracula, shows up and reminds Boogaloo that taking over the world is something that they just don't do on Halloween. After Boogaloo and all of his minons are sucked back into the Halloween Door, everything is restored back to it's original state, and the heroes even get the evening back. Regardless, Dr. Crowely has not learned his moral and vows to continue his plot to do away with Halloween. Xiro, Dagnino and Slimer, annoyed by Crowley's ignorance, scare him back to his mansion, then everyone celebrates their victory with a Disney Princess medley. Trivia *This is the first crossover film that stars both Leo and Benny as themselves. *Dr. Crowley is a reference to the late 19th/early 20th century English author and occultist, Aleister Crowley. *The crossover films that Leo mentions to Dr. Crowely are indeed real projects that he and Benny made or will make. "Snow Lioness" and "Sleeping Lioness : Special Edition" were released prior to the times mentioned by Leo. *Simba and Nala's costumes are King Stefan and Queen Leah's outfits from Sleeping Beauty. They wore these outfits in LionheartCaptain's parody of Sleeping Beauty, Sleeping Lioness. *The Boogaloo is voiced by Brian O' Neal, a performer with The Bus Boys; the group who sang "Cleanin' Up the Town" for the original Ghostbusters film. In the episode, O'Neal also performs the song "Boogaloo is Back in Town." *When the ghosts are let out, so are the Disney Villains, and the non-disney horror movie icon villains Freddy Krugger, and Jason Voorhees, who sing the song, "Grim Grinning Ghosts" from The Haunted Mansion. After the song, the Ghostbusters shoot them and re-capture them in the trap. Leo and Benny fire at Maleficentwith their neutrona wands and proton packs and Slimer opens the ghost trap and she is trapped along with the other villains. *For Halloween, Bruma and Panthy dress as Snow White and Cinderella, as Bruma will be in LionheartCaptain and Startanica's parody of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Xiro and Kairel go as Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora. They also wore these outfits in Sleeping Lioness. Leonette goes as Belle from Beauty and The Beast. Alex goes in Aladdin's formal outfit from Disney's Aladdin. *After the TV's explode slime onto the Ghostbusters, The Pink Elephants from Dumbo appear and Leo shoots is proton stream at them. Ray throws and opens the trap and captures them. After that Egon asks if someone could tell him what those things were and Alex explains who they were. Category:Halloween Movies Category:Halloween Movies